The Doctor (Dead By Daylight)
The Doctor, real name Herman Carter, is a character from the video game, Dead By Daylight. Death Battle Ideas So Far * The Doctor Vs The Medic Battle Royales * Dead By Daylight Killer Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Good Doctor Locklear (Creepypasta) *The Nurse (Dead By Daylight) History From an early age, Herman Carter understood the human psyche. To analyse and de-construct something as powerful as the brain intrigued him. He was an apt pupil and gained the attention of his teachers. He excelled in high-school and was published in "Partisan" - a psychology gazette. Within a year, Carter was fast-tracked into Yale's advanced neuroscience programme, really a front for the CIA. Brainpower is a must if you're about to conquer the world and demolish foes across the pond. The CIA understood this, so interrogation and intelligence became their number one priority. All they needed were brilliant people - like Carter. Carter and other top-tier recruits were transferred off-campus and into a secret black site facility in Illinois known as the Léry's Memorial Institute. A protégé craves a mentor, and that's where Mr Stamper stepped in, who taught Carter that information is everything and knowledge is power. He was given all instruments needed, a guiding hand, and more or less everything he asked for. He never realised that sunlight had started to become so scarce, that he too was kept in the dark. Because knowledge doesn't only give you power, it also transforms you into a threat. To extract information was his mission. Mr Stamper encouraged Carter to go further and not to consider this a normal medical facility - no eyes were watching them, there were no rules to abide. The agency just pointed Carter in the right direction, then he started to take a few steps back as he saw how Carter could walk on his own. Docile test subjects were exchanged for real, live spies. People that played a role in the troubles outside the facility. Carter shouldered this new role - Project Awakening took form, and on paper Carter described it as "experimental interrogation". It was approved and over a few months, nobody knocked on his door. Screams and moans filled the corridor outside his lab, but wars skew people and what they accept - as long as the enemy is kept at bay. The fluorescent lights flickered more and more often. Electro-convulsive Treatment became a standard dish on the menu. Prisoners held at the facility begged the guards to take them to any other lab but Carter's. Rumours were disregarded in the beginning. Over the years, Carter became known as The Doctor and no one ever questioned if he had even held a medical certificate or even what happened to the prisoners after they had given up their information. It was only after the Léry's Memorial Institute went silent for a week that they finally uncovered the true horror of what had happened there. Carter's experimental information extraction had turned to horrific and bizarre torture. Patients and prisoners were found dead or in vegetative states with all types of head trauma. In his office, they found the most terrible discovery of all. Mr Stamper himself, his head peeled open and an array of electrodes and sensors inserted into his still working, but annihilated brain. There was no sign of Herman "The Doctor" Carter, but his research papers suggested that he had been using the prisoners as part of awful ECT experiments as he searched for the panacea of mind control. The government didn't want to know. The black site was condemned and all knowledge of the Léry's Memorial Institute redacted forever. Death Battle Info Physicality * Strength ** Is able to knock down a survivour with only two hits from the Punishment. ** Can carry a grown man/woman on his shoulder * Durability ** Has likely been tortured by The Entity. This can be proven by his appearance. ** Like all killers, The Doctor can easily survive a deceasive strike. ** Will easily survive getting electrocuted, this is proven by the fact he has seemed to not be harmed by electricity. Instead he enjoys every one of it. * Speed ** Relatively slow. ** Like all killers, The Doctor can strike faster than an average human being. * Weaponry * The Punishment ** His weapon of choice ** By its appearance, it can inflict a lot of pain because of the spikes that is on it. ** Can be electrocuted. Making it more powerful. However, it acts average. Powers and Abilities * Electricity. ** Aka the Treatment, Can literally make his prey insane which they’ll need to try and snap out of it in order for it to stop. ** While shocking someone, his prey will scream in agony. This is due to them seeing disturbing imagery in their mind which is obviously one of The Doctor’s illusions. ** He enjoys every one of it. Which is the reason he laughs. ** While his prey is insane, Sometimes they’ll hallucinate The Doctor himself. Despite him not being their. Feats and Strengths * Prisoners feared him, most of them begged not to be sent to his office. * Killed loads of civilians. * Killer for an eternity in the Entity’s realm. * his wonderful laughs. Weaknesses * Relatively slow * has a weak swing for using a bludgeon * is slightly effected by his own insanity * looses his abilities outside the Entity Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Canadian Combatants Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Dead by Daylight Characters Category:Doctors Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Human Category:Male Category:Psychopaths Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains